A sensor arrangement typically comprises a sensor. The sensor can be of the capacitive type. The quantity that is to be measured changes the capacitance value of the capacitive sensor. The sensor arrangement is foreseen for generating an amplified sensor signal that depends on the capacitance value of the capacitive sensor.
An example for the capacitive sensor is a microphone. The microphone can be realized as a micromechanical microphone.
Publication “A 828 μW 1.8V 80 dB Dynamic-Range Readout Interface for a MEMS Capacitive Microphone”, S. A. Jawed et al., 34th European Solid-State Circuits Conference, Sep. 15 to 19, 2008, ESSCIRC 2008 describes a circuit comprising a MEMS microphone and a microphone electrical interface. The microphone electrical interface comprises a charge pump and a preamplifier. An output of the charge pump is coupled via the MEMS microphone to an input of the preamplifier. The circuit shows parasitic capacitors which result in signal attenuation.